La declaración
by Connie1
Summary: esta es la segunda parte de mi songfic: kiss the girl Bésala Disfrutenla! Terminado!
1. El chico ¿nuevo?

EL chico nuevo?

Al día siguiente, M'gann y Connor se alistaron para la escuela. Para que algo interesante pasara, la marciana preparó un almuerzo sorpresa.

La mañana transcurrió placida entre las horas de Biología, Historia y la preferida de todo el mundo: Matemáticas.

Pero dos alumnos no estaban prestando mucha atención que digamos. Estaban abstraídos en sus pensamientos; M`gann pensando en su sueño y Connor pensando que los pasado había sido un sueño, también. Por supuesto no tenían prendido el enlace telepático, porque si no…

Sonó la campana de salida y una milésima de segundo más tarde no había nadie en el salón, a excepción del profesor que terminaba la explicación la explicación de la tarea.

Afuera, a la salida del colegio, Megan se buscó un asiento en la cafetería atestada de gente y, al no encontrarlo, salió al patio y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, sobre el pasto.

Las chicas de cursos mas chicos estaban en su hora de chismorreo y el viento llevaba hasta los oídos de la marciana las noticias: "…si, el profesor ese es el único buena onda…". "…¿viste el bolso de fulana? Está buenísimo"…y también "… ¡el nuevo está bárbaro! Se llama Marcus Johnson y…."

Ese fue el rumor que llamó la atención de M`gann, le sonaba el nombre, aunque no sabía de donde.

En ese momento alguien se sentó a su lado. Ella se volteó y se encontró con una cara desconocida, o casi…

-¿Quién sos?- preguntó

- ¡AH no! Estos si que no. Que mi linda M'gann no me reconozca es inaudito- protestó el chico.

Hola Gente!

Esta es la continuación de el songfic Kiss the Girl Bésala, a pedido del publico

Si quieren la continuación, escríbanme un review o mándenme un mensaje. Si tienen sugerencias o ideas: BIENVENIDAS SEAN!

Saludos a todos


	2. Celos

Capitulo 2

Celos

_-¿Quién sos?- preguntó_

_- ¡AH no! Estos si que no. Que mi linda M'gann no me reconozca es inaudito- protestó el chico._

-¿¡Me llamaste por mi nombre marciano!?- estaba sorprendida; a excepción de la liga nadie lo sabia.

- ¡No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí!- se hizo el ofendido y, arrancando un trébol, se lo ofreció- M`rcus Ranoç a su servicio.

M`gann se le quedó viendo y luego tragó saliva arduamente. De repente, había recordado quien era el. Y no es que fuese muy agradable hacerlo. ¡¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de M`rcus?!El, ahora, rubio ojidorado era… inolvidable. Desde chiquititos no había podido olvidarlo. No, en serio. Este chico la había dejado traumada de por vida. No la discriminaba por ser una de las raras y no deseadas marciana blanca; al contrario, se podría decir que muy contra su gusto, le hacia la corte. Era insoportable que todos los días en la escuela llegase justo a la hora del almuerzo para sentarse junto a ella, alejado de todo el mundo y hablándole de todos los mas mínimos detalles de su odiosa vida tales como que su equipo había ganado la copa de "los desafíos del marais" y que se había sacado un 10 (como siempre ¬¬) en historia de las guerras galácticas o en fisiología de los seres inteligentes. Era simplemente insoportable tenerlo rondando siempre cerca monopolizando la conversación, aunque agradecía que no la discriminase.

En un arranque de emoción, él la abrazó y ella incomoda, luego de un rato, logro deshacer el abrazo. Minutos mas tarde, se tomaron de la mano para poder hablar más cómodamente por telepatía, acerca de Marte y como estaban sus conocidos.

A lo lejos, alguien malinterpreto los gestos del "nuevo" y de tanta furia (celos en realidad, aunque no quiera admitirlo), rompió la columna a su lado y tuvo que contenerse para no hacer lo mismo con el pasillo. De un salto, se elevó al techo y se dirigió al monte justicia, a su cuarto.

En todo el día no volvió a aparecer. Megan solo se dio cuenta a la salida, donde la estaba esperando Lobo, pero no Superboy. No es como que hubiese tenido tiempo ni de respirar con el nuevo-viejo acosador persiguiéndola por todos lados.¬¬

A medida que se iba alejando, una sombra la miró divertida y sonrió.

Las dos volvieron a la torre y M`gann, luego de intentar hacer la tarea, se puso a cocinar el postre, porque de la cena ese día se ocupaba Canario.

A pesar de que el budín era el postre favorito de Superboy, este no bajó a comer, y cuando Canario Negro y Megan lo buscaron, no estaba en su cuarto. Lobo tampoco estaba, así que supusieron que habían salido a pasear.

M`gann estaba inquiete. Connor no actuaba "normal" ese día, por lo que se decidió a esperarlo.

…

Mientras tanto, alguien tenía problemas con sus celos, aunque no aceptaba que fuesen tales.

No podía entender a las mujeres, mucho menos a M`gann y eso lo frustraba tanto que casi arrancó de cuajo un árbol.

Algo tenía claro, y es que a la marciana no le importaba como algo más que como un compañero de equipo o un amigo.

Así pensando, se dirigió al Monte Justicia.

…

Megan no se había apartado del horno, donde se estaba conservando la comida de Superboy, en toda la noche. Así que la estaba venciendo el sueño y los parpados se le caían una y otra vez. Finalmente, cerró los ojos antes de entrar en el mundo de Morfeo y soñar con… ¡¿Lobo?! ¡¿Y con Marcus!? ¿El mundo estaba dado vuelta o que? Ese bozal… ¡¿Marcus estaba secuestrando a Lobo?!

No podía ser. Él nunca en su vida haría eso. ¿Por qué Lobo? No había hecho nada malo. Dudaba seriamente que alguna vez se hubiesen conocido, incluso. Y ese lugar… Era una fábrica abandonada. La reconoció; habían luchado cerca en una de sus primeras misiones. Era de noche; si este era un sueño premonitorio, iba a ocurrir pronto. La luna estaba en la misma fase que en ese momento.

Un portazo la despertó y de la sorpresa, levantó la cabeza a una velocidad increíble por el susto, cayéndose acto seguido de la silla donde estaba "esperando" a Connor.

En ese momento, se olió un olor a chamusquina. Como siempre, era la comida. Debía haber activado del horno en sueños. Desde el piso arregló todo, todavía demasiado dormida como para levantarse. Depositó la comida en la mesada y luego miró al culpable de que se hubiese despertado.

Superboy la miraba desde lo alto. Sus miradas se conectaron, ámbar contra azul. Inevitablemente se produjo "La conexión" Indagaron cada uno en el alma del otro, sin necesidad del don de la señorita M.

Sin darse cuenta, Connor había extendido su mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando unos minutos después la conexión se hubo roto, Megan preguntó por Lobo

-¿Lobo?... ¿No estaba acá?- murmuró Superboy, todavía medio perdido por "la conexión"

Agachando la cabeza con pesar, Megan susurró- Entonces creo que ya se donde está-

Y procedió a explicarle su sueño.

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por la demora. Pero sufrí una odisea. Me enfermé, tuve las trimestrales, tenemos montones de proyectos en el cole y lo peor: mi hermana me dijo que mis trabajos son horribles, que son unas cochinadas y que para que los escribo si ninguna editorial los va a considerar.

Son mi único consuelo, ustedes y sus reviews. Pensaba hacer el siguiente como el último capitulo, pero mi hermanita me quitó la voluntad de seguir escribiendo. Anímenme, por favor. Pero con la realidad, no inventen que soy una genio o algo parecido. Quiero saber como me consideran

Una deprimida: Connie1


	3. Final

_-¿Lobo?... ¿No estaba acá?- murmuró Superboy, todavía medio perdido por "la conexión"_

_Agachando la cabeza con pesar, Megan susurró- Entonces creo que ya se donde está-_

_Y procedió a explicarle su sueño._

Final-…

Ya en el Monte Justicia de nuevo, M'gann preparó los emplastos y las vendas. La batalla había sido dura, pero ella era la que menos se había visto afectada, al menos físicamente.

M`rcus y Connor habían luchado entre ellos, pero no precisamente por Lobo. Más bien digamos que el motivo salió a relucir por medio de frases semi-veladas. No hace falta ni preguntarlo, ¿no?. El premio para mejor motivo de pelea de chicos celosos es para; redobles por favor: si, M`gann M`rse, la chica de la que el marciano y el clon estaban enamorados.

El plan no había salido bien, desde un principio. Al llegar a la fábrica, decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno, lo que EN SERIO fue una mala idea (todo culpa de un idiota*cof, cof* Connor*cof, cof*), ya que tan pronto como Superboy dejó a la señorita M sola, ella perdió la conciencia a causa de un gas extraño. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en una jaula, junto con Lobo, que la acariciaba con el hocico, procurando despertarla.

Su eterno acosador había salido de entre las sombras tan pronto como ella se hubo sentado, reparando en que estaba atada completamente. Trató de convencerla de dejar la Tierra, así poder estar juntos en algún otro planeta, donde ella no fuese discriminada. Le confesó su avasalladora pasión, que lo impulsaba en las noches a mantenerse en vela, pensando en ella, la misma pasión que ahora lo impulsaba a hacerle daño, con el fin de verla sola suya, para él, sin intervenciones de ningún tipo.

Por suerte para ella, Connor apareció antes de que él intentara propasarse con ella. Superboy no era muy dado a las palabras, se caracterizaba más por sus acciones, por su impulsividad. Y los celos eran una emoción muy fuerte como para tratar de llevarle la contra, así que no se resistió. Viendo como M`rcus tiraba del pelo de Megan, ante su firme negativa de permanecer en la Tierra, su sangre hirvió, y con un solo impulso se abalanzó sobre él. Digamos que de tantos celos, y a pesar de las igualdades de fuerza y destreza, nuestra copia de criptoniano lo mandó de vuelta "¡al infinito y más allá!"(Wiiiiiiii por fin ^-^)

Con paciencia renovó los vendajes de Connor. Era mejor hacerlo ahora que dormía, para evitar "distracciones". Pero aún así, arisco y todo, ella lo quería, y no descansaría hasta que el lograse sentir por lo menos un aprecio pequeño por ella, aunque no se igualase al que la señorita M sentía por él.

Con un tierno rubor en las mejillas, y sonrojándose hasta llegar a hacerle competencia a un tomate, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Luego, azorada por lo que había hecho, salió disparada hacia su cuarto, sin voltear atrás, razón por la cual, no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del supuesto dormido.

Esa chica lo traía loco, por su forma de ser, por su dulzura. Y tal vez no ese día, ni al día siguiente, pero se aseguraría de que ella escuchase su _declaración _y correspondiese a ella.

_Por fin terminé!. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y como no tuve tiempo de contestarlos antes, les respondo ahora._

_Dani: ¡Gracias mami! En serio aprecio tu apoyo._

_Xanastic: que buen sos adivinando, te gustaron los celos de Connor? ;)_

_ArtemisaLove : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Cuando pueda voy a pasar por tu perfil. ^^_

_Kailumi-Uchiha__: Al contrario, me ayudaron muchísimo tus indicaciones, las temndré en cuenta para mis próximos fics!_

_Misheru: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Si estas leyendo esto: saludos!_

_xxLuna Rojaxx__: Gracias por tu review. La verdad me animó muchísimo y así pude terminar esta historia. TKM_

_nassa'de'black'lautner__: me siento honrada de que hayas leído mis fics, a decir verdad, me__** encanto **__tu fic "Avión de papel". Puede que sea triste, pero es en serio una ternura! ^-^ (moeeee)_

_Guest: Gracias por tu apoyo! Y a pesar de que te debe haber comido por dentro la curiosidad a estas alturas, acá esta el fic terminado_

_Loco; es el primer cumplido de ese estilo que me hacen! Muchas Gracias!_

_Camii-SuperMartianObsessed__: Camiiiiiii! Ojala te haya gustado el final. No es tan parecido a como te lo escribí, pero no se sale tampoco de contexto. Besos!_

_Y ahora, sintiéndome libre de culpa, me despido._

_Una (ahora) alegre Connie1_


End file.
